


Stories

by StarrySummers04



Series: How Wonderful Life Is [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Elton and David are very eager to find out the how, when and where of the conception of Richard and Taron's baby.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: How Wonderful Life Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Stories

(20th January 2020 - 4 weeks, 6 days)

After Elton had left, Taron quickly got out of bed and put back on the rest of the clothes he arrived in last night. Taron could not comfortably sleep in jeans so stayed in his boxers and t-shirt. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Taron was basically attacked by Zachary and Elijah who threw themselves at him for hugs. They’d come a long way since the day they’d seen him on the set of Rocketman and had been freaked out. Taron could understand why it had confused them, a lot of the clothes he wore on set weren’t exactly normal. “How are you feeling this morning, Taron?” David asked.

“Better about the situation, thank you. I slept much better and I think that has helped.” Taron smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve never slept well without Elton. You get used to it after 25 years but you and Richard haven’t been together that long so it makes sense that you’re struggling without him at the moment.” David assured.

“So, how far along are you?” Elton asked, knowing Zachary and Elijah wouldn’t really know what he was talking about, they were too busy eating their breakfast.

“I’m not too sure cos of how it’s calculated, I’d probably have to google it.” Taron admitted.

“Wait, you know the exact date of conception?” Elton asked. Taron turned bright red but nodded. Elton raised his eyebrows.

“I imagine it must be quite the story if it’s got you blushing.” David chuckled.

“You’re telling me that story.” Elton stated and Taron knew that he certainly would be telling Elton and probably David as well.

* * *

To try and keep Taron occupied all day, they took Zachary and Elijah to the zoo, the boys loved it and kept dragging Taron around to look at all of the animals. Taron really enjoyed it and knew that it would be good practice for when he and Richard had their own. He couldn’t really understand why he wasn’t nervous about telling Richard but even though they’d only been together for about 18 months, Taron felt that things were going really well. Sure, this could have happened further down the line and Taron would probably still be just as happy but the truth was that he’s pregnant now and there’s nothing he can do to change it.

Later that night, after dinner and Zachary and Elijah had gone to bed, Taron sat down with Elton and David, knowing exactly what was coming. “So, going to share how you know the exact date of conception?”

“Well, I’ve only seen Dickie once since November for about 12 hours so it was bound to have occurred then.” Taron replied.

“Yeah, but you went bright red this morning so we’re going to talk about why.” Elton continued.

"Um, well, the last time I saw Dickie was at the Golden Globes." Taron started.

"So you got a little reckless when you got back to the hotel?" David guessed.

"Not quite, I mean, we did but we didn't forget condoms when we were in the hotel." Taron continued.

"Taron, where did you have sex?" Elton demanded, jokingly. Taron looked at his feet.

"At the Globes?" David checked.

"In the bathroom." Taron nodded. Elton laughed.

"You're hardly the first couple to have sex in the bathroom at the Golden Globes. Hell, I bet you weren't even the first that night." David assured.

"It has just been too long since I'd last seen him and then we were at the ceremony for ages and then the after party was even longer. I couldn't keep my hands off him for 5 hours after 2 months of not seeing him." Taron defended, looking as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Don't worry, we're not blaming you. If that had been the situation for us then I'm sure it would have been similar." Elton smiled, wrapping an arm around Taron.

"I just really miss him." Taron sniffled.

“Of course you do.” David sympathised. He’d been with Elton for long enough to know how horrible it was when you were apart for too long. 

“Let’s google how far along you should be, I’m really excited about this!” Elton exclaimed. Taron just laughed and got his phone out of his pocket, Elton couldn’t do it because he didn’t own a phone. Taron looked through a couple of websites before looking back at Elton and David who had both moved so that they were sat next to each other but still sat with Taron.

“What does it say?” David asked. It had been different when they’d had Zachary and Elijah as they were born via surrogate. It was so exciting for it to be Taron that was pregnant. Elton was now 72 and had known lots of people when they were pregnant but this was so different.

“I’m nearly 5 weeks along. Apparently I was 3 weeks pregnant the date the baby was conceived. How the fuck is that worked out?” Taron asked. Elton and Davis shook their heads, they had no idea either. “I can’t wait to tell Richard.” Taron admitted. He knew that in his position, a lot of people would be worried to tell their partner that they were unexpectedly pregnant but not Taron. He hoped Richard would be thrilled but knew no matter what, his boyfriend would support him.

“How are you planning to tell him?” David asked.

“You’re going to have to tell him over video chat because he will be able to tell that there’s something you’re not telling him. You know what he’s like.” Elton reminded.

“I didn’t have any solid plans, or any plans at all but I have no idea.” Taron laughed.

“I’ll probably call him before I go to bed but audio not video. It’s been a long day and he will definitely know that there’s something going on. I’m still coming to terms with it.” Taron explained, it would definitely take him a lot longer than 24 hours to come to terms with what was going on.

“Of course, but everything is going to be absolutely fine. You and Richard will be amazing parents.” Elton smiled.

“Thank you.” Taron blushed. He still got all shy whenever anyone complimented him.

“We’ll let you go and call him since it’s after 10 here.” David smiled.


End file.
